


Second Chances

by sunkelles



Series: Pjo Femslash Weeks [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, But I am so lazy, F/F, Femslash, Gods I could have done so much with this, I apologize for how good this could have been, PJO Femslash Weeks, and Zartemis week is coming to an end, and hope you enjoy how subpar it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zöe Nightshade is reincarnated. Thalia convinces Artemis to break the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This could have been a lot better. But I don't feel like apologizing or making excuses. I think I'll just say that it is what it is.

Sometimes, Artemis thinks that Thalia is the most capable and likable woman that she could have chosen as lieutenant, but other times, Artemis doubts that any other woman could be as big of a pain in the ass. This is one of those times. Thalia shoves a photo into her hands.

“I thought that you might be interested in this,” Thalia tells her with her trouble-making grin, and Artemis feels a bit of fright. The last time that Thalia looked at her like that she had dyed Phoebe’s hair blue. Though it was funny, it was distinctly _not_ fun having to sort out the mess that it caused afterwards. Artemis was a little bit afraid this picture might be something along those same lines. There’s something written on the back, an address perhaps, but Artemis flips it overly carefully. The sight she is greeted by is certainly not the one that she was expecting. She sees Zöe Nightshade, her Zöe Nightshade, clad in modern clothing with the slightest hint of a smile on her face.

“Zöe,” Artemis whispers, and it’s almost like a prayer, or it would be if Artemis had any gods to pray to.

“Her name is Lizzie this time,” Thalia says, “Lizzie Blackwell.” The last name suits her just it might have suited her before. Her eyes are black and her hair is blacker, and her skin a gorgeous shade of tan.   
She is- she was Zöe Nightshade. Artemis does not know what to make of her now. 

“I know there are rules against reuniting with someone who has been reincarnated,” Thalia says, rolling her eyes, “But I say fuck them.”

Thalia continues, “You loved Zöe. This is your chance for a do-over.”  
Artemis does not know how to respond as Thalia exits the tent. 

* * *

 

She decides quickly enough that she cannot live without Zöe. Artemis must at least make an attempt to reach out to her, rules be damned. She goes to the address on the photo, a work address, and thankfully catches Zöe (Lizzie she reminds herself) while she’s on shift. She’s standing at the check register in the empty store with a look of confused recognition on her face.   
Artemis slides her a brochure with a small smile. 

“Think about it,” she says. Lizzie looks to her, and something like remembrance, like a realization dawns in her eyes. 

“I remember you,” Lizzie says, as if she is just realizing it. Her epiphany is fresh in her mind. 

“Really?” Artemis says, hoping not to sound as desperate as she is.   
“There are just bits and pieces,” she says, “but I remember you.” Artemis’ heart almost leaps out her chest in joy. 

“I wish to join,” Zoë- Lizzie says, without even browsing the brochure, without even sending it another glance. 

“Are you- are you certain?” Artemis asks, suddenly insecure. She does not want to take Zoë’s second chance from her, not if this isn’t what she wants. 

“Am I certain?” She asks incredulously, “of course I am. I want to be with you, Artemis.” There is a sort of intimacy of in this, in the first name Zoë seldom dared to use in her earlier life. It sends shivers down her spine. 

“But why?” She asks, all of the confidence Thalia had bought her has already left. She is now just a ball of nerves with butterflies in her belly. 

“Because I love you,” she says with a small, shy smile on her lips, “I don’t remember much, but I remember that.” Artemis smiles wider than she’s ever smiled before.


End file.
